Capital
by RavenStarfire
Summary: What if at the end of So the Drama, instead of frizzing Shego's hair when she kicked her into the antenna – Kim did something far worse? One–shot.


Capital

A Kim Possible One-Shot

by RavenStar

**Author's Note: **Answer to the challenge thread "Angst with a capital A" at the KPslash boards: What if at the end of _So the Drama_, instead of frizzing Shego's hair when she kicked her into the antenna - Kim did something far worse? One-shot.

* * *

The rain crashed down onto her body. Kim smirked. There was one more thing left to do: Get Shego. 

She found the raven-haired woman trying to sneak away, her face and suit scratched and bloodied. Stepping in front of Shego while she wasn't looking, she quickly made the villain stop in her tracks. It was there that all of it washed up: The deception. Eric. Kidnapping her father. Ruining her relationship with her best friend. Most was Drakken's plan – but this damned woman had gone along with it. **Every. Bit. Of. It. **Kim let a satisfied grin escape her lips. "You know what I really hate?" she asked Shego.

Shego instinctively went into a fighting stance. "That…your date melted?"

Too far. All the anger swarmed up into her, all the fury brought to the surface once more. "No – you." And with that, Kim kicked Shego as hard as she could – not because she had to. Because she wanted to.

The villainess went sailing backward and slammed into the disabled control antenna. **_"ARRGGHH!" _**Shego screamed as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her – and the antenna crumbled.

Kim looked up at the sky with a satisfied smile as the rubble collapsed and thunder and lightning crashed. She'd done what she'd set out to do: She'd stopped Drakken. Saved the world. She'd -

Just kicked Shego into a thousand volts of electricity and let the tower collapse on top of her. And she'd done so because she'd wanted to. The smile faded as Kim realised the horror of what she had just done:

She'd tried to kill Shego. Wanted to kill Shego.

Had she killed Shego?

Kim skipped steps as she raced down from the rooftops. Her heart seemed to hurtle along at 100mph. Never in her life had she been so panicked. The only thought in her consisted of two words: _Please no._

She reached the bottom, kicked the stairwell door open to the outside – and nearly screamed.

Shego was lying in the aftermath of the collapsed antenna. Her hair was nearly gone. Her clothes were shredded and burnt so badly, it was a miracle certain parts of her body didn't fall out. Trapped under huge pieces of rubble, Shego's face was bleeding from the head, the neck, out of her mouth, etc…

"SHEGO!" Kim shrieked, racing over to the woman. "Shego, are you all right?"

"Oh, great. So you've come to rub salt in the wound now, eh? Is that it?" Shego snapped. "Figures."

"Shego – I – I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what, _Princess?" _responded Shego coldly.

"For kicking you into the antenna."

"Swell! Fine deal that does me!" Shego coughed up a bit of blood. "You're really helping , Kimmie."

"Shego – I – I didn't mean to – well, I mean, I did mean to, but I usually don't mean to-"

"Tell me when you're making sense," Shego said. "Cuz I might be dead by then."

"No! You can't die!"

"I've got a shitton of rubble crushing my lungs. I was heavily electrocuted. I'm done, Pumpkin."

"NO!" protested Kim.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Princess?"

"I – well – I…"

"The sooner a coherent sentence is formed, the better!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL FOR MURDER!" Kim spat out.

"Murder? Who'd convict you of murder – let alone try you for it – Kimmie?"

"I'd plead guilty. I wouldn't even let it get to a trial."

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Now that _is_ brave," she laughed. "Who knew?" Her eyes twitched slightly.

"Don't go, Shego…DON'T GO!" Kim grabbed Shego's hand.

"Let go of m – Ah, what the hell, I'll be dead soon enough…"

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Kim protested again.

"Now you know I felt, Pumpkin. Now you know how I felt."

Shego gasped, then she fell silent.

"**SHEGO!"** yelled Kim, falling on top of her. **_"SHEGOOOO!"_**

"KP, I BROUGHT THE COPS!" Ron came in. "They're- oh my god…"

Kim turned to the cop alongside Ron, tears running down her face. **"ARREST ME!"**

"Wha - Kim?" asked Ron. "What the hell did you do?"

**"I MURDERED SHEGO!** **_YOU HAVE TO ARREST ME!"_** Kim yelled.

Confused, the officer nonetheless arrested her as Ron stared in silence, stunned by her admission.

* * *

"Your Honour, I know I'm speaking out of turn – but I'd like to plead Guilty now and get this over with." 

A calvacade of stunned gasps ran through the court audience - most notably from her parents.

"Sit down, Ms. Possible. You can plead Guilty or Not Guilty when I ask you."

* * *

The Guilty plea entered, Kim asked for the highest sentence. She recieved it, but only because it was her – Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything – including commit suicide in a capacity-filled broom closet with 8 other people staring at her, and do it without anyone being able to stop her.

Pity she'd just turned 18.

As they strapped the needles into her arms, Kim held back her tears.

"Any last words?"

"I love my family."

"That it?"

Her silence was her answer.

Minutes later, as the Sodium Pentothal, Pancuronium, and Potassium swam through her body, Kim sighed. "Hi, Shego."


End file.
